


Unexpected Events

by Butterfly_dreams45



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_dreams45/pseuds/Butterfly_dreams45
Summary: Working in a hospital is stressful...





	Unexpected Events

You had been friends with him for over a year and seemed quite close, even though you never actually showed him any kind of affection at work beside the small talk in the break room and a smirk every now and then, him on the other hand would full on flirt with you almost all the time unless he was busy, you never flirted back but deep down you loved it.  

Its 4:30 the sun had barely risen and the streets are empty, while listening to music you start walking to work when suddenly you are stopped by two hands on your hips *you're startled* you turn around and see Jay with his usual ear to ear bright white smile.

Y/N: HEY!! You scared the crap out of me.

Jay: Good Morning to you too.*wink*

Mind if I walk with you?

Y/N: No, why not. *shy smile*

He grabs your hand and starts walking.

Y/N: Do you mind... *looks down*

Jay: No...I like it *smirk*

Y/N: Pff...

You just leave it and continue on your way to work, while walking you couldn't help but notice his arms all muscular and covered in tattoos, you usually didn't stare but today seeing him with a white tank top and jeans you can't help but admire his perfect frame, as your eyes travel up to his neck *gulp* it's just too perfect. His skin looks so soft you just want to caress it suddenly...

Jay: *clears throat* Like what you see? *smirk*

Y/N: Huh? What? Uhm no what do you mean? I was just looking at your tattoos, I've never fully seen them.

Jay: You can't fully see then now either *smile*

Y/N: *Blushes* What do you mean?

Jay: I have tattoos other places as well. Do you want to see? *smirk*

Y/N:NOO!!! *tomato face*

Jay: Chill, it's not like I'm gonna strip in the middle of street.*evil laugh*

Y/N: I wouldn't put it past you.

Jay: Hey!! I ain't no hoe.

Y/N: Oh come on. You can't trick me, I've seen flirt around with the nurses at the hospital. And I heard that you even slept with a few of them too, so don't play innocent with me.

Jay: NO WAY!!!! You really believe that? I thought you knew me, I'm not that kind of person and I DON'T flirt around I only flirt with you.*smirk*

In your attempt to change the subject you suddenly slip and Jay quickly grabs you by the waist and pulls you up and against him you look up into his eyes, you have never been this close to his face before, you can feel his breath on your lips as he is starring into your eyes your body temperature start to rise and you feel flushed, you start to pull away so he doesn't see your face but he won't let go, he brings his face closer to yours lips almost touching, your breathing is heavy and your heart is racing. He whispers...

Jay: You smell good.*licks his top lip*

And with that he let you go.

After a while you finally arrive at the Hospital. And with a sigh of relief...

Y/N: OK well thanks for walking with me, I'm gonna to get ready, see you in there.

Jay: You're welcome, see you later *wink*

After you got ready for your shift you headed down to the emergency room and start a routine IV check on the patients that where brought in the night before, taking temperatures, blood pressure levels, changing bandages if needed and paying attention to the older patients who need a little extra care. It was generally a quiet start to your day and you didn't really mind, as the time passed by more and more patients were being brought in mostly sprains, fractures, bruises and open wounds.

The doctors and nurses by now are all running around the emergency room from one patient to the other, suddenly 4 ambulances pull up to the entrance and you and few other nurses run to help them bring the in patients, seven people in total from a 3 car coalition, among them a lady that was six months pregnant, you and Jay rushing her to the closest bed available while waiting for the doctor you check her vitals, as soon as the doctor arrived he did an ultrasound to make sure the baby was still alive the mother was unconscious, at that moment you hear Jay calling you over to help him with the other patients, thankfully there weren't any fatal injuries mostly broken bones, cuts and scrapes.

After a while thing died down and the patients were all taken care of and moved to rooms. It was already 4 in the afternoon and as thing had died down you decided to take your lunch break. You walk to the cafeteria to get some food and hear someone calling your name...

 

???: Y/N!!! Come sit here!!!

You look around to see who it was. Oh good. Its just your friend Jessica, she works on the orthopedic floor.

You grab your food and head to the the table where she was seated.

Y/N: Hey Jessica....

Jessica: Whats up Y/N you look exhausted.

Y/N: I'm working a eighteen hour shift in the emergency room eleven hours down six to go. I already feel like passing out.

Jay: Why don't you, I'll cover for you.

You get startled at his sudden appearance.

Y/N: What.? No I couldn't let you do that we're working the same shift, it's fine I will just have to get it done.

Jay: Look on the bright side we only have like six hours left, and I don't think we will be as busy as this morning, hang in there.*bright smile*

Y/N: Yeah I guess. Thanks *smiles back*

While you were eating you suddenly felt a hand on your thigh...You look down and see it's Jay's hand squeezing your thigh, your eyes widen and your cheeks start to blush, but because you were in the cafeteria sitting in front of Jessica you didn't want to say anything or make scene, so you shoot him a death glare hoping he will move his hand, but no he just moved it higher.

Finally you decide to get up and go back to work so you leave without saying anything...

Jessica: Ya!!! Y/N!!!! Where are you. Your food. Agh!! What got in to her?

Jay: I don't know. Im also going back. Bye *smile*

Jessica: See Ya.

You ran back to the emergency room as fast as you could and got back to work, before you knew it six hours had passed by and it was time for you to go home. You walk over to the elevator and wait for it to come down at that time you hear a long loud yawn behind and feel someone's head on your shoulder... You tilt your head to the side and see it's Jay you were about to say something to him but his 2nd yawn stopped you, you knew he was just a tired as you, as soon as the elevator came with sound Jay wrapped his arms around your waist making your heart beat go a million miles an hour, with blood shot cheeks you and Jay walk into the elevator and go up to the 11th floor where the break room was.

You finally get to the break room and Jay finally lets go of your waist and goes to lie down on the bed next to the desk, you can breath normally you exhale and see him on the bed with his eyes closed so you assumed he was going to sleep, but you are not sleepy...tired yes but hyperactive from all the running around, you go to your locker to get your things but at that moment the head nurse from the neurological ward comes in the room.

Head Nurse: Are you guys getting off work?

She looked anxious.

Y/N: Yeah, just had a 18 hour shift down in the emergency room, why?

Head Nurse: Can you guys help me out? I'm short on hands on my floor I need you guys to do a 8 hour shift, you can rest up first the shift change is in 4 hours, and the next one in 8.

Y/N/Jay: Sure no problem.

Head Nurse: Thanks, you guys have no idea how much that helps.

As soon as she left the room Jay lied back down and you put your stuff back in your locker, you look over at him and see him lying there with his eyes closed, how can someone look so much like and angel when they sleep but awake he is a smirk faced fuckboy....  _REALLY?_ While staring at him your eyes move down to his lips wondering what they taste like, at that moment you hear a voice behind you,

???: Whore.

Y/N: Really Chloe, you've slept with half the male nurses in this hospital and I'm the whore? Dude you really need to get perspective or should I give it you? What the fuck are you doing here anyway? Isn't your Break room on the 14th floor?

Chloe: I came to see if Jay wanted to get something to eat.*smirk*

Jay: Yeah. NO.

He got up and wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on your shoulder slightly nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck making Chloe fuming mad, you enjoyed it since you couldn't stand her, you really had no patients for hoes, but you couldn't ignore the feeling of his hot breath on your skin making your heart race. His grip tightened around you pulling you closer to him that's when she realized that Jay wasn't going to let go of you anytime soon so she just scoffed and left, Jay got up and locked the door.

Y/N: Why did you lock the door?

Jay: We need to sleep, we have another shift in 4 hours..remember? Why, what went through you head?*smirk*

Y/N:*blushing* Nothing, I just asked.

Jay: Well I don't like it when people interrupt my sleep. *seductive giggle*

Y/N:You go sleep, I'm going to listen to music for a bit.

Jay: Aren't you tired?

Y/N:I am but I'm not sleepy, I'm too hyperactive to sleep right now, I'm gonna listen to some music to relax and maybe later. *warm smile*

Jay: Okay.

 

As you were listening to the music you get lost in your own thoughts while swaying to the music you decide to get a icicle out the freezer you didn't even notice that Jay was wide awake and watching you this whole time smirking lost in his own thoughts of you, you sit back down eating the icicle you are so lost in your imagination of him and how he tastes, feel, smells and that smile that makes you weak at the knees every time you see it, you didn't even notice that you were basically deep throating the melting icicle that was running down your chin down your neck down to your chest.

You suddenly snap out of your day dream with a very erotic moan as a hand touches your lower back making its way up, you feel soft warm lips on the back of you neck softly kissing their way forward to your earlobe with a whisper,

Jay: That was a sexy moan,I can't wait anymore.

He bites you earlobe and puts his hand under your chin forcing your head back to face him as he stares at you with eyes full of lust you completely lose control and give in to his kisses... He pulls you close to him kissing your lips full of passion and needy with lust as he slides his tongue in your mouth you let out a soft moan, you can feel him smirk against your lips, as the kiss gets deeper it becomes more sloppy as if he wanted to eat you whole, he breaks away from the kiss and with one forceful move he turns you to face him making you gasp.

He takes off your shirt and kisses you again making his was down to your chin tasting the icicle making him groan as he licked the trail of melted sweetness you let out a louder moan than before, he continues to travel down your neck to your collarbone and as he reaches your chest your whole body shivers in excitement, he starts making his way up back to your lips kissing you passionately you wrap you arms around his neck grabbing his hair and accidentally scratch the back of his neck making him moan and pull you closer and with one swift move he lifts you onto the desk he takes off his shirt and your pants with your underwear staring at you making you blush.

You spread your legs and wrap them around his waist pulling him closer to you at the same time he puts his arms around your waist pulling you closer into a kiss, you can feel his pulsating, rock hard erection press against your dripping core so you start to move your hips from side to side up and down making you moan in the kiss, you tug on his hair pulling his head back as he groans you start kissing his razor sharp jaw line down to his neck finding his sweet spot making him moan you keep kissing and sucking his neck as he pulls you closer, you can almost feel his heart beat against you chest, you get carried away and accidentally bite his shoulder he groans in pleasurable pain, he pulls up your head back and breathlessly whispers in a low raspy voice,

Jay: Cum for me.

At the same time trailing his hand down your body making you slightly moan he firmly presses his fingers against your swollen sensitive clit making you squirm ever so slightly, he starts to move his fingers in a rough fast circular motion a soft moan escapes through your throat from the jolt of pleasure shooting through your whole body you can't help but move your hips to his rhythm.

While he is circling your clit with his thumb he inserts 2 fingers in your dripping core thrusting at a fast pace curling them to press against you G-spot your inner wall start to tighten and twitch against his fingers, he moves closer to you as you grab on to his shoulder and whispers to you.

Jay: Scream for me babygirl *biting your earlobe*

With that you let out you loudest moan yet digging your fingers into his shoulder blades scratching him.

Lia: Aaah...J-Jay...Ugh!!!!

You throw your head back letting the incredible sensation shoot through your body as you feel your orgasm start to build higher and higher you let your orgasm take over your body twitching, shaking and screaming his name. He curls his fingers as he pulls them out of your twitch core making you squirt your cum all over his boxer briefs. While trying to catch your breath, panting breathing as if you've never had oxygen in your lungs.

He looks down with a smirk and says.

Jay: You're gonna pay for that.

You wrap you legs around his waist pulling him closer for a kiss, still heaving trying to catch your breath you caress his chest down to his abs while kissing his neck moving down to his collar bone your hand reaches the boxer band, you hear his heavy breathing so you push him to sit on the chair, you get off the desk and stand over him staring at his perfectly sculpted torso with a smirk on your lips as you bend down slightly at eye level and cup his pulsating erection slowly moving your hand up and down over his boxers to tease him, he moves forward and bites your lower lip pulling you down into a passionate, lustful, sloppy kiss.

You take your hand lower and slightly squeeze his sensitive balls he breaks the kiss with a moan and with that you start making your way down his body leaving a trail of wet kisses while removing his boxers at the same time, you're now bent over him with you ass in the air licking the tip of his penis while firmly gripping his shaft, circling around the edge of the head with your tongue you hear him grunt as he slaps your ass making you moan sending vibrations to the tip on his penis making him moan.

He grabs your hair and push's your head down as you start to suck and bob your head up and down at a fast pace you feel him moving his hips so you stop mid shaft letting him pound your mouth as you suck him out, his thrusts are fast and deep, after a few deep throat sucks you feel his cum sliding down your throat as he moans your name giving you chills.

He pulls you up into a rough sloppy kiss you straddle over him sitting on his lap sliding up and down on his shaft with your wet core, he breaks the kiss with a raspy whisper on your lips.

Jay: you drive me crazy *bite's your lower lip*

He lifts you slightly and slides deep in you with a groan.

Jay: Ugh...you're so tight.

You start to grind back and forth tightening your inner walls around his shaft squeezing him making both of you moan from the intense feeling, you wrap your arm around his neck as he starts to thrust at a slow deep pace, you tighten your grip as you let out a soft moan,

Y/N: Aahh!!! D- Deeper...hmm!!!

with that he grabs your ass spreading your cheeks and thrusts in deeper and harder.

Y/N: Aaah..Oh..my...YEEES...Aaah!!!

You throw your head back in pleasure and feel your body starting to twitch, he come forward and bites your neck and with a breathy husky voice he says.

Jay: Let me hear your sexy moan babygirl.

At the same time thrusting so hard and deep he hits your spot making you arch your back and scream.

Y/N: Oooh!! God...YEEES...!!!! Aahh..Jay!!

Your whole body starts shaking as your orgasm takes over, he makes it even more intense when he starts rubbing your clit making your pelvis shift forward, at this point your legs are shaking, your breathing is uneven, your moans getting louder and louder and with each thrust your heart is pounding uncontrollably making you dizzy.

Y/N: I- I- I'm...CUMMING!!!!

Jay: Let it out baby.

He kisses your collar bone and you finally feel your body releasing letting you orgasm free as you cum your body is trembling with the amount of pleasure you're feeling, you rest your head on his shoulder trying to catch your breath as he lifts up and bends you over the desk thrusting into your already sensitive core with your walls still twitching he moans and speeds up, he grabs on to your hair with one hand and with the other he spank's your ass cheek making it glow red, you feel your legs weaken as your orgasm starts to creep up again.

He stops thrusting and grabs you by your waist and sits back down pushing you down to bend over as he keeps speeding up going faster and faster deeper and deeper. At this point you have no self-control anymore as you dig your nails into his calf muscles, both of you moaning on the verge of screaming.

Jay: I- I gonna...Agh...cum..!!

Y/N: NOW!! Me TOO!!! Aah!!!

Your orgasm Hits you harder than ever before as you feel him fill you up.

He takes you by the waist lift your lame almost lifeless body up to rest on him, you tilt your head back to rest on his shoulder both of you out of breath, hearts pounding, sweaty and weak. You can still feel him twitching inside of you, he lifts you up to pull out of you making you squirm as you are still very sensitive he picks you up and lays you on the bed lying down next to you he pulls you in to a hug he push's a stray strand hair out of your face looking at you and smiling.


End file.
